digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Wiki/Archive 4
Digimon Channel => Digimon Web Right, I f'd up. "Channel" is just part of the hosting address oddity, "Digimon Web" is the site's name. We need to fix this, and while we're at it, we should go ahead and change any links over to the new address. 10:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :To clarify: all links to the digimon dictionary should use the digimon.net address, and the visible part of the link should be of the format: "Digimon Dictionary": japanese name". 07:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Battle So, anyone on the Mihira server, who wants to help start a "guild" thingy? Lanate and me were going to be on around 9 PM EST, so anyone who's interested, just tell us here and we'll make sure to meet up with you tonight. Cheers! 18:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Can you do guilds (and tags) in-game? Or is it more an outside of game thing, saying you're part of a guild in the game? Would you mind signing me up even though I can't make it (nor do I have an account or the game installed). And on that note, is the game any good? I've played a couple MMORPGs, but never really liked them that much (seemed kinda pointless to me) or got into them.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There seems to be a guild functionality, but I'm literally starting the game now. Registering and signing up is literally a few button clicks, though, so you can get it done in maybe three minutes (not including client download). 01:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Is anyone on...? I just go back from dinner. Lanate (talk) 02:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm Aire on Majira. Lanate (talk) 02:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Majira? Darn. Is it possible to switch over to that, or do I have to restart? Also, my ID is KrytenKoro, but my nick is just Kryten. 02:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think you can transfer chars... But I'll head over there and play too if you want. Lanate (talk) 02:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I've joined via Majira under the name THB. THB → Talk ← 18:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Kudos ...to whoever made the new look and the nifty background image. My hat's off to you, sir. :Thanks. THB → Talk ← 14:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) This Page Now that we have the forum, what do we need this page for? I guess it's good as a noticeboard, but I can't think of anything else. THB → Talk ← 19:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I think we should add quotes to pages. I can add a template for them. -- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing :The episode articles already have quote sections. 04:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, there is, but a lot of episodes don't have complete quotes sections. Anyone is welcome to add to them. You'd have to ask THB if there's a template for it; I don't know.---- Rad140 (Message) 18:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Featured Fanon? I just had a thought. Alot of us put quite alot of effort into our fanons, but worry if nobody reads them. Maybe this problem can be resolved if we put a featured Fanon Article on the front page every time the featured article is updated?—Thanks ^_^ --Digital Tamer 21:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :By "fanon", do you mean fan work (like fan art, fan fiction, etc)? The pages we do have on fan works vary greatly in quality, (and almost none of them are up to be any kind of featured article on the front page) and there aren't that many of them. Some of us have suggested to post your work around the Internet (FanFiction.net is great for fan fiction, and there all all kinds of Digimon communities on LiveJournal). That also ensures the largest possible audience reads them. I think the general consensus around here is that people can post such things on here, and we've made pages for that, but we're not really the place for that kind of stuff. For example, I go to LiveJournal for more Digimon fan-oriented material.---- Rad140 (Message) 21:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That is a good point. Most of the Fan Articles are pretty empty. I was referring to the bigger, fuller ones, however. Like the Series Synposises or Characters. Like, for example my own Digimon Adventure 2010 or Digimon Hunter Games. Fanfiction and sites like that are good for fanfics but maybe if there was a featured Fanon Article, it could be like my examples. -Thanks for the feedback ^_^ --Digital Tamer 21:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Uncensored For those of you who don't know Digimon Uncensored has been moved to a new location at http://www.digimon-uncensored.com/ so the links have to be updated. However since the summaries haven't been completely moved yet, some links will not work at the moment. Since I don't have time for this now I decided to post this message if anyone wishes to update any available links which are just a few. -Adv193 22:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Japanese vs. English themes I see so much of these on YOUTube, noW I wanna know what you guys think. i'm not looking to start a war, or have somebody change my opinion, i just wanna know what you guyys think. To me, the Japanese sound and overall are better. But the Frontier theme was so awesome when I was little! But the opening for the first three english versions...could've done ALOT better. but that's what i think. what do you guys think? Also check out my fan-fic Digimon Spirits Edge-a frontier sequel. :This would probably be better off in the Forums. Also, don't forget to sign your posts using ~~~~ or the signature button.---- Rad140 (Message) 18:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. I'll try that. But what about the signature button? I mean, how do I use that? I jus joined aso it's sorta confusing. it'd REALLY help 'cause I can't link my homepage to my fan-fic. but still, thanks. Picture for DarkKnightmon (normal mode) I found a picture for the DarkKnightmon. Knowing that you didn't have a picture already i was going to upload it but i am not one of the required positions to upload a picture. I know that this is DarkKnightmon because in the opening song to Digimon Xros Wars The shadowed figure behind Nene Amano is the same figure as this. So I would like to give the picture to someone who can actually upload it. p.s. Sparrowmon is the other "unknown" digimon behind her that DigiXroses to DarkKnightmon. :That image really isn't very high quality, so we're either going to use the full screenshot, or wait for the official Bandai picture. 23:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Against the rules? Another Question Hey there, it's me DarkBabyface. I edited some Digimons articles and added the header Digimon Revolution Wars RPG which is my RPG. It has been erased now. Did a simple person erased that, or is it against the rules and an administrator did it? Thanks for editing this and giving me an answer. :Only officially licensed products can be in the mainspace. If you want to cover your fangame in the Fan:section, you may. 02:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I did it. It's not deleted, just moved to Fan:Digimon Revolution Wars RPG, and it's all there.. Like Kryten said, anything that's not official (fanfction, ideas, fan games) needs to be in the Community/fan section with the "Fan:" tag in front of it. It's actually one of the rules here. And please sign your posts.---- Rad140 (Message) 03:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the information, by the way, it means that for example for Agumon I need to make a page Fan:Agumon (RPG) or something like that, right? --- DarkBabyface Digimon Savers Under anime on the main page, shouldn't the names Digimon Savers and Digimon Data Squad be reversed? For the rest of the titles, the Japanese name is the top name while the dub name is in parentheses. CloneWarrior 10:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) This page It's been bothering me that the main page doesn't actually have its own discussion page, since the default page (i.e. this page) is being used as a talk page for general topics. What do people think of using "Talk:Digimon Wiki/Main page" for main page discussion—does that sound okay? THB → Talk ← 17:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 :The main admins are already aware of this, but thanks for the warning. THB → Talk ← 20:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, I just wanted to stop by and see if there were any questions here from the community. I noticed that there wasn't a custom theme or wordmark added, so I quickly added one. Please take this as a starting point, but not the end all be all. There is a lot of great customizations that can be done, so please let me know if you have any questions or need help. Cheers, --Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 21:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just as a reminder, I'd really like it if the main editors could get together soon so we can discuss whether to move the wiki or not. I think, with the size of our wiki, Shoutwiki or wikii could hold us pretty well, but we need to decide whether the community actually wants to move.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know... there's a real feeling of inevitability here. Even if we move to ShoutWiki, they'll probably end up going the same way as Wikia eventually. Seems like whatever we do, we're going to have problems, be it now or later on. On the other hand, I'll admit, this new skin is a bit of a pain. For the moment, I think if ShoutWiki is an option, then at the least, one of the admins should head over there ASAP and reserve the name for our wiki before someone else does. THB → Talk ← 08:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I sound kind of irritated, but I feel like I'm talking to myself here. I really don't think this is an issue we should be putting on hold. I've started a proper discussion here on the forum. Let's try and get this out of the way now, so we won't have to deal with it later. THB → Talk ← 15:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) First Digimon Can someone help me find for me the Digimon Version 1 for mobile Java version? Or any version?--User_talk:Ericard 14:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :No.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on, why are so harsh on everyone? Also why is your name Bully?--joshua 14:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper. ::He is asking for a pirated copy of the game, unless I am very much mistaken. That is flagrantly immoral, and we do not encourage it here. 19:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) amv hey everyone, check out my digimon amv, it's been featured so it's worth watching :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wFDjzmpZbs --Smilewolfy 02:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) digimon idea im writing a fan fic with the main bad guy, a former digidestiend who died in the digital world, and was reborn as a digital being, and was looking for warrior like beings for his minions. i can across some megaman pics and thought they looked cool but wanted digimon fans to help me decided if they would make good digimon (they actually going to be more like gennai and rhythm). Wrong Evolutions Sealsdramon digivolves into Tankdramon, I'm almost positive about that, can you guys change that? you guys also have the Dracmon doesn't digivolve into Sangloupmon, then into Matadormon, and then further into GranDracmon. And Ginryumon also digivolves into Hisyarumon. Why did you guys exclude these digivolutions? :DW:EVOLVE. 22:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::And we repeat, DW:EVOLVE. Lanate (talk) 23:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Why did you repeat?--joshua 14:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper. :::Because it's one of our main, highly visible policies, and it is intensely frustrating when we have to clean up after editors intent on ignoring it. 19:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Classified by level I can't seem to find the page, List of Mega Level Digimon. It seems as though the pages with the digimon listed by level are gone. I'd like to ask why because that was a nice convenient way to find the digimon that I wish to. 00:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :We had those back on wikipedia. Once we moved here, we split the pages up so that we could cover each Digimon in more detail. However, you can still find a list of Mega Digimon at Category:Mega Digimon. 00:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Changing Digimon Wiki Do you guys think you can change the pages on Digimon wiki's layout to be more like other wiki? About every Digimon page seems to be very short, has no trivia has almost no information and and seems to be arranged weirdly. Can you give it some touch ups and make it something more like Sonic(I know) Wiki? :There's not a whole ton to say about most of the species. The character articles are longer, and more like what you would see on other wikis. :As for trivia, we don't allow it because it invariably leads to terrible writing. 21:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Could someone do something about this fanfic stuff?' I found a LOT of those fanfics to digimon,as well as Fangames and bad designed Fan-Digimon sites here. Could someone do something abut that? This is the best Digimon-wikia on the internet, and I really don't like how this is nearly spammed with fanfics that just don't belong here. If someone's uploading their own Digimon here (which is okay if it isn't confusing), please do it professional and not just a text or reating to fanfics or fanseries that new fans could start to confuse with the original series... It is just annoying... please, delete the fanfics here and start an wiki for that or something. But I have to admit, that some Fan-Digimon are really well designed. :The fanfics are all contained in the fan namespace, which is demarcated by having the page titles begin with "Fan:". :If you're asking for us to get rid of the lower quality fan fiction articles, like the ones where it's just a name and an infobox, we'd be very grateful if you could mark those pages with the template, so that the admins can see them and clean them out. Frankly, anything you can do to clean up or trim the fanspace would be helpful. 13:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Interviews, magazines, dvds, etc. We *Need to cover info from interview, need to address that V-Jump and TV magazine run info on them (try to get the images?) *Cover DVD releases for Xros Wars from Bokutachi no Digital World: Magazine Interview with Sanjo-Riku #3 info 2ch - The producer's intention is to have "One story finishes in one ep" - The base of the story are usually up to the screen writers who's responsible for the ep, but Sanjo Riku-san will be the one to pick the Digimon. - It says the reason Nene is in Hong Kong and Kiriha is in America is because these countries are extreme popular for Digimon. - Nene becomes an actress was originally set by Yonemura-san. - The series now seems to set its homing to just one theme. - The choices of Digimon that picked for the ep, they try to use the ones that didn't get to be in the Anime yet. - Shiraishi-san is initially playing the voice for Cho-Hakkaimon, play like usual/normal (voice?), it seems to be advice from people. - As with previous ep, having Taichi and Masaru, the protagonist of First and Previous Digimon Series(before Xros Wars)to show up in this season, then they thought if these two are going to show up, other protagonists(Daisuke, Takato & Takuya(Hopefully others too!) should show up too right, therefore (which you saw on ep 68)other protagonists are appearing. Layout There's a minor graphical problem now on Oasis - the "Anime" tab collides with "This article need your love" tab. Final Cannon Talk 11:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :If anyone would like to draft a fix for it that doesn't interfere with the monobook display, that's fine, but this wiki is not designed for oasis. 20:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, but we cannot forgot that most of the readers view this site in Oasis. Final Cannon Talk 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. Final Cannon Talk 22:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog Excuse me but I have just notice that the blog pages is being neglected so I want ask if you maybe add something to the main? Kinda like what they have at Fairy Tail wiki.--joshua 18:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper. :I have not seen any evidence that the chat, blog, or comment "features" do anything to improve the encyclopedia or attract worthwhile editors. I see no reason why something that is essentially litter or a garbage dump should be held up as some kind of "goal" or "achievement" for our project. 22:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you usually this charming or was I lucky? Also it would help everyone socialize and also encourage people to make blog. Also one more thing you misspelled essentially, I corrected it for you.--joshua 14:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper. ::We really don't want people to "socialize and make blog", we want people to help add information to the wiki. There are plenty of Digimon forums already in existence that have the same functionality and userbase (ex., withthewill.net), as well as an "official" wiki IRC channel, so they can easily be used without advertising someone's idle chatter on every page of what would have been a professional encyclopedia. 19:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok blogs have no place if this was a professional encyclopedia, and for that fact it is not professional, a few admins run everything by being uptight ******* *** holes and refuse to see or listen to anything they didnt add themselves. ::In other words, professional. 07:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Why are the Xros wars related articles so badly done? :Because what few people have been writing them, have generally not been following policies and so their material is made invisible so that they can improve it. 19:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) i think that user should be able to search fro digimon by typing thins like humanoid virus digimon and the results wouls show all who apply ive tried searches lik that and they never work :Category:Virus Digimon. 02:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) MonoBook skin help! I use standard Wiki layout, and I got used to it, recently i saw a message that we should "change to the MonoBook skin to view the site as clearly as possible", so i did, and everything was fine untill i went to my Wiki (w:c:rs.digimon), on my wiki everything was messed up, nothing was alligned, ... Everything looks fine on Wiki skin, but on MonoBook it's a disaster. I tried to fix it, but i couldn't... I fixed it a little, but when I went back to Wiki skin, it messed up there. I don't know what to do... Does anyone know some tips how to make it look good on both skins? And is there on MonoBook something like Theme Designer, i would like to change background or something like that... and also I don't know how but Infoboxes are on left, not right, how can I put them back on right? Filiptamer (talk) 23:29, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm probably gonna take down that notice...Wikia has pretty thoroughly crippled monobook's functionality, so all the cool stuff we had going on when we wrote that note no longer works. 01:04, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::*Yes, i have noticed that that layout has been crippled... I didn't see that notice before, so then it's fine... that means that I don't have to worry how my wiki looks on that skin because nobody uses it anymore. Thank you :)Filiptamer (talk) 23:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Lazymons. :P This wiki is practically slow and half-informative. Maybe you should ask for some help or more users/contributers to put this wiki on the up-and-up. :) --Ethanthegamer (talk) 06:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're not actually going to help, then kindly say nothing and let us do our work in peace. 07:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article The featured article is "Royal Knights" for a LONG TIME! Soneone change it monthly! :No one has been voting on new ones. 15:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Debate i think you guys should add a debate page ex; saroto vs taioto people can debate FireBird170 (talk) 03:42, December 24, 2013 (UTC)FireBire170 Debates are better suited to forums instead of wikis. It's a good idea but it really isn't for this site. I think there used to be pages similar to that but they eventually got merged into stuff like Fan:Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & the info was replaced with stuff that could actually be confirmed instead of fanon interpretation.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 04:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC)